STILL LOVING YOU
by Kodoku Okami
Summary: SORATO! ..Matt se arrepiente de no haber hablado ... quiere a Sora..deja ir varias oportunidades...


Espero que les guste este songfic sobre una canción que me encanta, mi pareja favorita y mi rubio predilecto … de repente me llegó la inspiración, trabajé duro en esta historia… y pues aquí está el resultado

Dejen sus reviews!!

**STILL LOVING YOU**

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Tanto tiempo a su lado, tantos momentos juntos y no se había dado cuenta… ¿porqué ahora que ella talvez ya no sentía nada por el, el se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba?

_Time, it needs time _

_To win back your love again _

_I will be there, I will be there _

_Love, only love _

_Can bring back your love someday _

_I will be there, I will be there_

Todo comenzó ese año escolar, un año después del viaje al digimundo… cuando entraron a secundaria, cuando se hicieron grandes amigos, diario era lo mismo, el la molestaba, ella se enojaba, el arreglaba la situación con una sonrisa que solo Matt sabe hacer y un suave "perdón" y ella lo perdonaba riendo y jalando uno de los mechones rubios de su amigo, comían juntos en el receso, platicaban todo el tiempo, y en clases se mandaban papelitos…

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight _

_To win back your love again _

_I will be there, I will be there _

_Love, only love _

_Can break down the wall someday _

_I will be there, I will be there_

Si todo había sido tan hermoso y perfecto… ¿porqué se tuvo que enamorar de ella?... ese sentimiento creció en su interior y el rubio sufría por no poder confesarle su amor… porque si era amor y hasta ahora se daba cuenta, se levantaba temprano solo para verla llegar y tener tiempo de charlar un poco más, en los trabajos siempre intentaba estar con ella, había cambiado su lugar al fondo del salón para sentarse al frente, junto a ella, salían, y jugando videojuegos el en ocasiones la dejaba ganar. Y casi diario, cuando la visitaba a su casa, ella siempre lo recibía con el postre que tanto le fascinaba que solo ella sabía hacer: pay helado de limón, le perdonaba todo incluso el supuesto enojo había sido fingido cuando ella por error se sentó un momento en sus piernas. Se enfurecía si algún otro se le acercaba, pero ante ella nada más se reía y criticaba a sus pretendientes-es gay, que corriente, apesta, parece mujer, está gordísimo, etc.…- pero nunca tuvo el valor de decir, no es suficiente para ti...

_If we'd go again _

_All the way from the start _

_I would try to change _

_The things that killed our love_

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? …¿porqué el día en que llegó al colegio decidido, esperó tanto? En la última clase de la mañana, en la clase de pintura, tuvo que decirle... si es que a lo que hizo podía llamársele de ese modo, solo se acercó por atrás de ella, y murmuró

– Tengo que decirte algo,-

Y recibió por respuesta un seco

–que-

Al recibir la respuesta, quedó frió y solo se le ocurrió

–Pero antes debo saber si te gusto-

Ella ni siquiera volteó,

-no-

¿No? ¿Esa era la respuesta? La sabia que su amiga era orgullosa y ambos estaban acostumbrados a las burlas de sus compañeros, ambos se molestaban que dijeran que se amaban,

-ni siquiera un poco?-

, el chico parecía algo perplejo,

-no-

En el fondo Matt sabía que no podía ser cierto,

-bueno, mejor olvídalo-

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong _

_That I can't get through _

_Is there really no chance _

_To start once again _

_I'm loving you_

Ahora que volvía a recordar esos momentos se reprochaba as í mismo ¿Por qué no pudo ser más insistente? ¿Por qué no pudo mirarla a los ojos y preguntárselo de frente?...pero en el momento en que sucedió, solo se retiró y se sentó en su lugar, …pasó, y todo volvió a ser aparentemente normal, pero en su interior estaba deshecho, triste, desilusionado, lastimado…

_Try, baby try _

_To trust in my love again _

_I will be there, I will be there_

Hasta que un día, Mimi se acercó y le pregunto porque no era novio de Sora , Matt ignoró el comentario, y Mimi le contó que la tarde anterior platicando con Sora le había confesado esta lo mucho que quería al rubio, Matt no supo que hacer, solo esperó a que llegara al salón su pelirroja preferida y le mandó un papelito doblado –entonces si te gusto- y recibió como respuesta un diminuto –si- y no sabia por qué razón no pudo contestar algo más razonable que un -¿ves? Soy irresistible- ella no le contestó nada, y para su sorpresa, al terminar la clase ella no estaba molesta, incluso le entregó un sobre que abrió a escondidas en el patio, era una carta bellísima, pero algo triste, ella le pidió que no sacrificaran su amistad que fueran amigos para siempre, tenía una historieta, y una nota final-llámame- por supuesto, Matt llamó, pero a diferencia de otras llamadas, fue corta, y seca, fría, ¿Cómo olvidar esa llamada? ¿Por qué tuvo que decir-esta bien, seamos amigos-? ¿Por qué no pudo decir –quiero ser algo más para ti, te quiero, no hagas esto?- el la quería, ella también...

_Love, our love _

_Just shouldn't be thrown away _

_I will be there, I will be there_

Estaba arrepentido, los momentos más estupidos de su vida, los únicos que realmente odiaba, no podía evitar pensar en los días que siguieron a ese trágico momento, anduvo con más chicas el mismo año y sabia que Sora sufría y que el sufría más al engañarse a si mismo, saliendo con chicas fáciles que no quiso nunca, …sabía que la quería, pero no podía mostrarse sensible o buscar otra oportunidad, el orgullo no se lo permitía, por lo que prefirió no hablar con ella más, no la buscó, no se acercó a ella, nada. El último día de clases quería decirle algo, pero ella no fue..

_If we'd go again _

_All the way from the start _

_I would try to change _

_The things that killed our love_

¿Porque entonces el destino tuvo que interferir? en esas vacaciones se mudó a otro país con su padre, cuestiones de trabajo, se adaptaría por supuesto, le iba bien, pero algo le faltaba, en ocasiones cuando se conectaba, encontraba a su pelirroja, y platicaban de cosas superficiales, en una ocasión le preguntó sobre cuantas novias había tenido, el contestó –ninguna- y no escribió el verdadero motivo, solo volvió a ocultar la verdad, paso el tiempo, 1, 2, 3 años, se presentaron nuevas vacaciones, según su padre para ver a la familia, lo que para el era la oportunidad perfecta para ver a sus amigos, y a Sora…

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong _

_That I can't get through _

_Is there really no chance _

_To start once again_

El viaje fue mas largo, estaba emocionado, le avisó y cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue hablarle por teléfono, cuando llamó, nunca lo olvidaría, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera,

-bueno?-

-b..Bueno? Sora?-

-¡¡Matt!! ¡¡Ya llegaste!!-

-si, a ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir o algo-

-¡claro!-

-¿Qué te parece mañana?-

-está bien-

-bueno...entonces nos vemos mañana-

-sip, bye-

Ella colgó, y después el, de nuevo sonó el teléfono…

-¿Matt?-

-¿si? ¿Qué pasó?-

-es que mañana es año nuevo, y no creo que mi madre me de permiso-

-¿¿Qué?? ¿Mañana? ¿Año nuevo?-

-si, mañana es año nuevo...-

Ambos estallaron en risas, no se había dado cuenta, se había puesto muy nervioso, ¿Qué le pasaba?

_If we'd go again _

_All the way from the start _

_I would try to change _

_The things that killed our love_

Aquella llamada breve también quedaría grabada para siempre, hasta ahora la recordaba tan clara como cuando sucedió, tampoco había olvidado esa ida al cine, ella había invitado a Kary, y el llevaba a su hermanito T.K, cuando bajó del taxi, ahí estaba, en la entrada del cine, y se acercó a saludarla, tan cambiada, pero al mismo tiempo igual que siempre. Cuando se acercó, saludó a Kary de beso en la mejilla, pero al acercarse a Sora, recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro

-¡hey! ¿Que te pasa?-

-tonto, te lo mereces por no decirme que te ibas a ir-

Así era ella, y no había cambiado, se sintió tranquilo…era la misma, entraron a la sala…

¿Por qué si se habían sentado juntos, no la había abrazado o algo?...solo se sentó, platicó un poco, vieron la película, salieron, pasearon... Kary se fue y se arrepintió de haber llevado a su hermano, no los dejó solos ni un momento…la mamá de Sora llegó por ella, al despedirse, ella sonrió y esta vez se comportó como una persona civilizada, se despidió de un beso en la mejilla…el primer contacto físico que tenían… (Excluyendo el accidente de cuando se sentó sobre el)…la dejó ir…

_If we'd go again _

_All the way from the start _

_I would try to change _

_The things that killed our love_

Si estaba tan arrepentido, ¿porque cuando fue a visitarla no hizo nada? Ella le preparó pay, SU pay, jugaron cartas, vieron TV juntos, tomaron refresco, escucharon música, platicaron, ¿Por qué no pudo decirle: te extrañé? ¿Porque no pudo tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto la quería y cuanto le había echo falta?...simplemente dejó ir de nuevo la oportunidad…

_Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know _

_What you've been through _

_You should give me a chance _

_This can't be the end _

_I'm still loving you _

Ahora que había regresado con su papá de nuevo al país que tanto odiaba, no podía evitar pensar en su Sora, en serio el había perdido el tiempo, esos sentimientos que había escondido salían al mismo tiempo y lo invadían,

-Sora, Sora,-

Lo único que habitaba su mente, quería estar con ella, la quería, la necesitaba, no dejaría que fuera de nadie más, solo sería de el, jamás renunciaría a ella, la amaba, el se había enamorado desde el principio, y la seguía queriendo…

_I'm still loving you, I need your love_

Matt estaba tirado en su cama soñando y extrañando a su querida pelirroja, escuchó a su padre entrar en la casa, como todas las noches abría la puerta dejaba las llaves en la mesa,…pero esta vez no se dirigió a la cocina, sino que entró a su cuarto,

-¡Yamato! ¡Me regresaron a mi antiguo trabajo! ¡El próximo viernes regresamos a casa!

_I'm still loving you._

** FIN**

Espero les haya gustado…cualquier duda, queja o comentario… las leeré con gusto…

Gracias por los reviews que he recibido...

n.n los personajes de Akiyoshi Hongo… la canción de Scorpions, el fic… fruto de mi cabeza loca… jeje...


End file.
